Mending Hearts
by Kuromitsu Kagemine
Summary: It hurts to have your heart broken. But what if that broken heart breaks even more because of one's secrets? Because the painful the secrets, the stronger your heart breaks. One experiences this pain if they were never loved. But secrets are now to reveal because of a man that holds a grudge against the Onodera family; The game is set and their lives are their bets.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fic. So please be gentle on me. My grammar is a bit rusty for English is my second language. **

**Warning: Some OOC, and some feels, and slight AU**

**Disclaimer: I never owned SiH. Just the plot and some OCs.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_I still remember when I was young but naive at the same time. When I fell in love with my senpai, Saga Masamune. At first it was just one sided love, but when I confessed out of the blue he agreed to go out with me. It was such a shock to me. My emotions were too much to handle for they began bursting. Everything that I dreamed of came true. It filled my mind with everlasting happiness that it almost made my heart explode. He was my first and at the same time, I was his first. The pain, the pleasure, and the shame, are all driving me insane. It filled me with extreme ecstasy. When he said 'I love you' it made my heart burst. It's like I can die already. _

_Everything was like a dream. It was filled with sweet stories and some naughty fantasy. A colored world where I thought the world was nice and kind._

_But then everything changed..._

_I was just curious. I just wanted to know about our relationship. I asked him if we were dating. But he just laughed._

_"Senpai? Why did you laugh?" I asked. But he didn't answer._

_At first; I thought that he just needed some time. So I waited for his answer. We still hang out but he's starting to change. I think he's planning on something? I don't know what but my guts are telling me that something is fishy. But I just shrug it all off. _

_One day he dragged me into some place secluded from society. His grasp was hard and his gaze were hard. He then cornered me in a nearby tree as I stare at him with a slight hint of fear._

_"S-Senpai?" I stuttered._

_His gaze was beginning to scare me. He pinned my hands as he looked at me with his amber eyes._

_"Senpai, you're scaring me!"_

_He then went near to my face. I was blushing but at the same time, I was scared. His movements became scary._

_"Ritsu...I..."_

_I didn't hear the end of it. For all I know was that I heard a voice calling him. Then I was dragged away and the nightmares begin._

_I was calling your name..._

_But you didn't look back._

_Why? _

_What did I do wrong?_

_Why was the world so cruel?_

_That's when I begin to live in a monochrome world._

_A world that made me realize the harsh and cruel reality._

_It stopped me from living in a fantasy._

_There was no love._

_Leaving me behind with nothing left but those dirty touch of what those gangs left behind._

_Only watched for a few short moments, then he ran away._

_There goes my parents's trust when they found out that I was gay._

_Now they just ignored me._

_It's just me and my broken heart._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

-Ritsu's P.O.V-

(10 years later)

It's been three months since I was accepted at Marukawa Publishing as a Manga Editor in Emerald Department. I was able to adapt easily in my surroundings for I find that editing manga is just a walk in the park. I had some experiences in editing both books and manga.

I now entered the elevator and I was about to close it. But I heard someone and I waited for that person. Turns out it was one of my childhood friends, Hatori Yoshiyuki.

"Good Morning, Onodera." He greeted first.

"Good Morning to you too, Tori-san." I also greeted.

"Geez Onodera, you still have your honorifics."

"Well you're four years older than me!"

He just chuckled as we talk for a bit. I met him when I was nine years old. "It's a good thing you decided to edit manga like what me and Yoshino said before."

"Yeah. I wanted to get out of my father's shoes so I can try and live by myself."

"You have skills since day one, Onodera. That's why Takano accepted you without any doubt."

"Anyway, how's Yoshino?"

"Same as usual. Hopeless when it comes to deadlines."

We laughed at that. The elevator opened as we got out. There we saw some of our colleagues.

"Ohayou Ricchan, Hatori!"

"Ohayou Kisa-san."

Kisa Shouta, a 30 year old editor with a baby face that many would mistaken his age as an eighteen year old teen. A best friend and colleague of mine.

"Oy Onodera! Check your proposal!" The demon editor shouted.

Takano Masamune, 27 years old. My boss and colleague.

"I'm done with it already!"

"It's completely rejected!"

"What the hell!?"

"And don't forget to check on Mutou-san's manuscripts."

"I know!"

I now sat on my chair as I begin my work. Darn it! 'I just made this proposal yesterday and checked it twice! Only to be rejected!?'

"Ricchan got burned." Kisa snickered.

"Oy Kisa! Less talking, more working!" Takano shouted as he throw a stapler at Kisa.

"Itai." Kisa rubbed his now swollen head.

"Heh. Bulls eye."

"Ricchan so mean (T^T)"

"Takano!"

Speak of the second devil...

"What the heck did I just heard! The first try run of the new manga was sold out immediately! You know how much it will take to get another shipment?! What the hell were you thinking!?"

Yokozawa Takafumi, age 27. Even thought he's a devil, he's been taken by none other than Kirishima Zen.

"Well it is not my fault that your superior said to order 50,000 copies while I asked for more than 70,000 copies!"

After spending three months in hell, let's just say that I am now used to it. These two tend to fight like this.

"Oy Onodera! We have a meeting in two hours! Be prepared!" Yokozawa said.

"Did you just invite me to a meeting?"

"You and Takano."

I just nodded as I finished some of my work. 'At least one by one, he's starting to accept me.'

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Everyone left as me and Takano were the only ones in the department. I was able to finish things quickly in which I sighed in relief. I am now packing my things when Takano went towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked him without any eye contact.

"Tell me, have we met before?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? We only known each other three months ago! Of course I haven't met you before." I then grab my things as I take my leave.

"You do remind me of someone." he said in which I stopped walking.

I turned around and said, "And who may that be?"

"Oda Ritsu."

My eyes were wide as I suddenly dropped my bag. 'Could it be?'

"What?"

"Ah... nothing." I then grab my back and took my leave.

"See you tomorrow."

"You know that we are neighbors right? We could go home together."

Darn it all to China! "I have to meet someone. Thanks for it though. Nice work today and see you tomorrow."

I ran away from him as I was able to get inside the elevator before it closes. Then I slump in the wall as my eyes were wide.

'He knows 'Oda Ritsu'?! Don't tell me he's...'

-Ring! Ring!-

The sound of the phone was able to disrupt my thoughts. When I look at the caller, it was also my childhood friend, Yoshino Chiaki. I answered the phone.

"Hello Yoshino?"

**"Rittie! Help me!"**

"Eh?! What's the matter? Is it life threatening?"

**"Yes! Tori is gonna kill me! Come in my apartment right now!"**

"I'll be there in a moment!"

**"Uwah~ Arigatou~"**

I ended the call as the elevator opened. There I made a run towards his apartment in a seemingly quick dash.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Normal-

"So I just came all this way just to...CHECK IF YOUR MANUSCRIPT SUCKS OR NOT!?" Came from Onodera's loud and big mouth.

"Tori said that my manuscript sucks! Even if I already checked it twice!" Yoshino said with teary crocodile eyes.

" Because it really sucks." Hatori said.

"Tori so mean (T~T)"

Onodera sighed in irritation as he said, "Fine. I'll check."

"Uwah~Really?!"

Onodera nodded.

"Arigatou, Rittie!"

"I'll prepare dinner." Hatori said as Onodera sat on the couch and began to read the manuscript.

Onodera flipped and checked every page, Yoshino was just drinking his iced tea, as Hatori was preparing dinner.

"It really...sucks."

"Eh...EH?" Yoshino then stood up. "What!? B-but-"

"Too much details. Think of the readers first Yoshino before you draw." Onodera said.

"See, I told you that we didn't need to call Onodera to check your mistakes." Was all that Hatori said.

"Fine. I'll re draw it again." Yoshino pouted as he took his manuscript.

Onodera then took a book in his bag and started to read. The apartment became silent. But Yoshino put down his pen and look towards Onodera.

"Rittie, when will you come back?" Yoshino asked his young friend.

"What do you mean?" Onodera said.

"You know what I mean, Rittie. In being a mangaka. Rittie, your work is incredible! It may have the chance to beat my work." Yoshino said.

"You know that I already quit five years ago."

"But even though you only made three books of it, all of your work became famous in a week!"

"He's right Onodera." Hatori said. "Even though you kept that a secret to your parents."

"They already know. That is the reason why I quit."

Yoshino then put a hand in Onodera's shoulder, "I know that the past still hurts, Rittie. But we already promise you that we'll be here for you."

"No wonder Tori chose you and love you." Onodera said.

Yoshino blushed, "Ah...yeah. But you've been like this for ten years after that incident. Don't be afraid to fall in love again."

Onodera smiled for a bit, "I'll try."

Hatori then said, "Hey, dinner is served."

"You should try his food, Rittie. It's soooooo goooood~ ( *o*)"

Onodera just chuckled at his friends childishness. They all sat downed enjoyed their meals.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Me: well I'll update again next time and the next time... a bit longer.**

**Ritsu: What happened now?**

**Me: you'll know it sooner. Hope you like it. Favorite and Follow and don't forget to review ( ^u^)/.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huehuehue. More info for Ritsu's past. Yeah. So anyway, you may find some of my late or new chapters boring, but I promise all of you that it may get interesting sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and its characters.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_**Once was lost shall never return. That was my belief. For I lost everything that I believe that is important to me. The pain still exist in my heart, the memory still haunts me in my mind, and it eats my sanity and my soul. When all he things that you have done are useless and fruitless. How you just wish that you just didn't do it. I tried everything to bring back their trust, love, and respect but it just ended with a scowl look. Why do they hate me? Oh yeah... they blame me for their favorite child's death. My twin brother.**_

_**Reito...Onodera Reito.**_

_**My beloved older twin.**_

_**He was their favorite child, while I was the hated. I was jealous at Reito for he gets the attention while I get the discrimination for being a troublesome brat. But he's the one who protected me from our parents's scowls. He became the light to my world. How I wished I was dead instead of him. How I wish that the light should be there instead of an annoying shadow like me. He disappeared when we were just twelve years old.**_

_**"No one touches Ritsu but me!" Reito shouted at the men who kidnapped us while he hugged me tightly. "Get your filthy hands off him!"**_

_**"He needs to be taught a lesson, Reito. He's been a troublesome brat. Your uncle Kira will handle him." One of my uncle's men said. But it sends shivers to my spine.**_

_**"Let's have fun with you two." **_

_**Two men grabbed us as we held our hands as tight as we can. But they were so strong.**_

_**"Reito!"**_

_**"Ritsu, don't let go!"**_

_**"Reito! I'm scared!"**_

_**"Ritsu! Let him go! Just take me!"**_

_**There I saw the wicked face of my uncle. With his smirk he ordered, "Kill that brat." He pointed at Reito.**_

_**"Reito!"**_

_**"Ritsu!"**_

_**Then blood started to cloud my vision as I heard a loud bang.**_

_**"I...love...y-you... dear...b-brother..."**_

_**"Reito!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Reito! No!"

Onodera jolted awake from the nightmare he just had. Sweat covered his forehead as he was panting really hard. Eyes were wide as he checked his surroundings.

"Just a dream. But it seems so real."

He then felt the vibration of his phone. What luck, Takano Masamune just messaged him.

_'Even thought it's Saturday, you must go to my apartment at 9:00 am. I'm going to check on your work. Don't be late 'cause this is an order from your boss._

_-Takano Masamune'_

When he checked the clock: 8:55 am.

"Holy Sh.t!"

What a way to start the morning. Cramming was Onodera's mode today for he only has less than five minutes to prepare.

(10 minutes later)

-Knock! Knock!

-Ring! Ring!

-Slam! Slam!

The door opened revealing a totally pissed off Onodera Ritsu. "Damn you, Takano-san!"

"Blame yourself for waking up late. Have your manuscripts?"

"Of course I have them, Baka!"

Takano then opened he door. But Onodera still stood there stiff. "Oy, are you going inside?"

"Ah...yeah!"

The two went inside as they both remove their shoes. Onodera went to the near table as Takano prepared coffee.

'I just figured it all out that he's Saga Masamune. He grew a bit and his hairstyle changed. But did he change? I wonder what changed for the past ten years.'

"Onodera?"

Onodera looked up and saw Takano with two cups in his hand. "Yes?"

"Here coffee." Takano placed Onodera's cup near him as he sat beside Onodera.

Onodera then focused at his work as Takano observed his work. He got to admit that he does his job seriously and very well.

"You work well, Onodera. It looks like you got the hang of it within a few months only."

"Arigatou Takano-san."

"You even corrected the mistake that I also noticed a few minutes ago. You're a quick one I have to admit."

As Onodera checked his author's manuscript, he saw Takano with a manga in his hand.

"Takano-san, what are you reading?" Onodera asked his boss.

"Oh, one of the authors recommended me to read this. The title is 'Below the Sakura Tree' but I got to admit, it's really amazing."

"Oh, where's the author?"

"They said that the author quits and disappeared without a trace."

Onodera felt some familiarity in the book that Takano is holding. "What is the author's name?"

"Okinawa Sakura."

'Sh.t! That's my freaking pen name! Crap! Crap! Crap!' "Who recommended you with that marvelous manga?"

"As I've told you, Yoshikawa-sensei, Hatori, and some of my authors. The whole Emerald Department knows all of Okinawa-sensei's work thanks to Hatori."

'Mental note to kill Yoshino and to curse at Tori.'

He then secretly grab his cellphone and with the speed that could rival lightning, he texted his childhood friends.

-/-/-

"ACHOOOOO!" Yoshino snezzed so loud while doing his manuscripts. His phone then rang.

"Uwah, Rittie texted me"

He read the mail.

_'Be prepared later. You're so dead to me! t(•_•*t)_

_-Onodera Ritsu'_

"WHAT DID I DO?!"

-/-/-

Before Hatori could sneeze, he grabbed his handkerchief and covered his mouth and nose. His phone vibrates as he quickly took it.

"Hmm? Onodera texted me?"

He reads it.

_'Damn you Hatori Yoshiyuki! I thought you agreed!? Daaaaammmmnnnnnnnnn yyyyyyooooouuuu!_

_-Onodera Ritsu'_

Hatori just chuckled. "Whoops. Yoshino is dead."

-/-/-

In the table, Onodera continues to bump his head on the innocent table as Takano checked his work.

'Damn it! There goes my last chance. Rather than me being forgotten, they'll still remember me even more.'

Takano then place the manuscripts down with a lour thud. He the threw the pen in the table.

"Takano-san?"

Wide eyes were visible to Onodera's face as Takano went near him. They were now an inch closer to each other.

"T-Takano-san...you're near my face..."

"..."

"T-Takano-san?"

"Oda...Ritsu..."

Eyes widen at the mentioned name of his high school days. "Y-you s-still k-know me?" 'He recognized me?'

"How could I forget my first love?"

But before he could get a chance to speak, Takano already caught his lips off guard.

"Mmmmmmnnn! Ngh!"

Onodera let out a moan as the kiss went even deeper. It wants shivers in his body as Takano's hands snaked through his body.

'It's just like the old days...Senpai...'

_**"He didn't love you! He never loved you! Your love was nothing but fruitless!"**_

_**"S-stop! Ah! Ah! I-it h-hurts!"**_

_**"No one will EVER LOVE YOU!"**_

_**"No! This has got to stop!"**_

'No! This has got to stop!'

Onodera then pushed him back. He was gasping for air as Takano's eyes were wide from the sudden rejection.

"Onodera." he then put his hand on Onodera's head.

'So gentle...so warm...'

_**"No one will ever love you..."**_

"Don't touch me!" Onodera snarled as he took all of his stuff and dash away.

"Onodera! matte!"

'I've got to get out of here!'

He ran away and reach to the door. But as he opened it; revealed Yokozawa standing at the door.

"Y-Yokozawa-san!"

"Onodera? What are you doing here?" Yokozawa asked as he arched his eyebrow.

"..."

"Onodera?"

"He just went over so I can check his work." Takano then came out.

"Excuse me." Onodera said as he escaped he looks from those two, opened his apartment, and went inside. But before he closed the door, he heard the conversation between those two. So he listened for more.

"I heard your conversation between you and Onodera, Takano." Yokozawa said as he crossed his arms. "And I assume that Onodera is your ex, Oda Ritsu."

"He isn't my ex, Yokozawa. We didn't break up."

"But what the hell Masamune!? Have you ever heard of what happened to him ten years ago?! You still want to continue this relationship of yours!"

"I love him Yokozawa!"

"But look at what you've done, Masamune! When I finally found oit that you're the one with him and didn't do anything, I almost punched you. But you regretted it."

"I just want to love him again."

"But how? He's not the same anymore!"

"I don't know okay! I regretted everything okay! I just want to repent on my mistakes! It hurts too much Yokozawa!" Takano

'I caused him pain once again...' Onodera clutched his bag as he continued to hear more.

"Just make it right this time, Masamune. I don't want to imagine Onodera suffering. Please...just make it all right."

"I promise. I'll correct it once again."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Onodera just spend the rest of his Saturday staring at the picture of him and Takano in their high school days. The nostalgic feeling was returning to his heart. It hurts so much to see his senior once again. But it hurts so much more for him to see that his love ones are in pain because of his own selfishness. He wants to open up but he doesn't know how to start. How he tried to forget his memories with his senpai.

'But he changed name. I'm no longer facing Saga Masamune for I am now facing Takano Masamune. My boss, nothing more than that.'

-Ring! Ring!-

'Takano Masamune'

"Should I answer it or not?"

He was about to press end call. I repeat WAS about...

**"Onodera?"**

'Darn it all to Barney!' "Yes, Takano-san?"

**"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to go that far."**

"It's fine. Just answer me truthfully, okay?"

**"Okay."**

"Are you...Are you Saga Masamune?"

**"...Yes..."**

"..." Onodera couldn't let out his voice. He felt so betrayed and at the same time, afraid.

**"I know I've been a .rd, Onodera. But just please hear me out."**

"..." Onodera didn't know what to do. He wanted to listen but at the same time, he didn't want to believe for it may trick him once more. 'But he sounds so desperate.'

**"Please...Ritsu...give me a chance."**

"...Alright...But don't trick me again! This is your last chance." He raised his voice a little but he was trying to stop the tears from falling.

**"Thank you. I didn't mean to run away that time, Ritsu. I was also scared. Remember when the police came before you were dead? I was the one who called them. But when I learned about what just happened, I was afraid to face you. I wanted to comfort you but a guy stopped me from going near you. I've been holding this regret for too long. I'm so sorry, Ritsu. I'll make it up o you after this ten years."**

"I forgive you, Takano-san. I just need time. But we can start as friends."

**"No. I love you so much Ritsu. We didn't break up."**

"I thought we did."

**"We didn't. I looked for you for ten years Ritsu. Now that I've found you, I promise you this."**

"What is it Takano-san?"

**"I'll make you fall in love with me. I'll try my best to replace those nightmares into dreams. You'll experience to love again. I promise you."**

Onodera was the first to end the call. It was too much to handle in one day. He forgave Takano but he also needs time to remove those painful memories in the past.

'Maybe this is my chance to fall in love again? I don't want us to be trapped in the past.' (Ritsu)

'This is my chance to start anew. I don't want this relationship to relay on the past.' (Masamune)

'I want to love again.'

'I want him to love again.'

'To experience this feeling in my heart.'

'To express those feelings inside his heart.'

'To move move on once again.'

'To look into the future once again.'

'With open arms.'

'With our hands intertwined together.'

'As I could maybe see his smile once more.'

'I may see his smile again.'

'This feeling inside my heart.'

'This feeling inside my heart.'

'I can't take it anymore.'

'I can't endure it anymore.'

'Simply liking you won't satisfy me.'

'Simply liking you won't satiate me.'

'The only real thing is my loneliness.'

'If I go see you now...'

'I'll surely end up crying.'

'Once the morning light pours in...'

'I will have the courage...'

"To say I love you/ To say I love you."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A woman was walking around as she now found the building that she was looking for. She stopped as she recalled some of her memories from a distant past. The nostalgic feeling was there as she was able to recall those memories from long ago.

'I miss you so much.'

She missed everything so much. She wanted everything to be back to the way it was. But his brother wouldn't want that she would always be stuck in the past and never look in the future. She was about to enter... But she walked away and will just return when she thinks that the time is right.

"I'll pay a visit someday, Ritsu-nii."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Me: the feels are back. (T~T)**

**Ritsu: 'Kay.**

**Masamune: some of our drama thoughts came from the song 'Ashita. Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Yuku' or the ending theme of the first season of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**Me: I used that song for inspiration, okay! Anyways, fav, follow, and don't forget to review (^u^)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dreams can come true if you worked hard on it. Every person; man or woman, young or old; can dream about something they wanted to be. Dreams are the reason why people are determined to do something for the greater good. But in order to dream big, you must have hope. Hope is the reason why we have these will,**_

_**to remember, **_

_**to be brave, **_

_**to be creative, **_

_**to have wonder, **_

_**to have fun, **_

_**to have joy,**_

_**and many more emotions and of course, the imagination of every human.**_

_**Now, now, just because we are talking about these stuff doesn't mean that everything will go out just fine with rainbows and magical sparkling powder.**_

_**For we have another bitch in sight. The cold, cruel, and harsh world of reality.**_

_**Reality, is the reason why people are beginning to lose hope. The dreams that they wish to achieve are crushed by the cruel reality. Because of these seven deadly sins, reality became a bitch.**_

_**It lose their will to dream,**_

_**It crushes one's dreams.**_

_**Now you wonder why I'm being a bastard with a cold heart, do you?**_

_**I know that some of you have a warm and loving reality.**_

_**But not me.**_

_**Because of reality, it crushed my freedom to be a human.**_

_**To be left alone in the dark...**_

_**To experience the first bloodshed...**_

_**To experience fake love...**_

_**To be molested by one of your family members...**_

_**To be someone you don't want to be...**_

_**Why?**_

_**Why?**_

_**How much are you all planning to destroy my heart?**_

_**Senpai...senpai...**_

_**Why can't my heart move on?**_

_**You don't love me...**_

_**You just played with me...**_

_**Poor little Oda, dreaming far and wide.**_

_**But reality came, and turned him back into an Onodera.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rittie? Rittie?" Yoshino snapped his fingers at the tenth time snapping Onodera out of his trance.

"Hmm?"

"You've been holding onto that notebook for five minutes, Rittie. And you wouldn't respond for three minutes. Are you okay?" Yoshino asked his childhood friend.

"I'm fine. Maybe I'm just cold a little bit."

It's true. It was a rainy Sunday afternoon as they both hang out in a nearby cafe for a quick catch up. But sadly, Onodera was out of the mood in this type of day.

"Sheesh, Rittie. Stop being like that you know."

Onodera just nodded.

Yoshino then took a sip of his coffee as he looked at Onodera and observed him. For the past hour, he was silent and was out of his world. He knew that Onodera was a stubborn one, but he knew him for seventeen years. Of course he and Hatori knew what Onodera had gone through.

"Rittie, you know you could never hide your problems from me. Sure, I'm a bit clueless.."

Onodera snorted.

"Okay...Really clueless. But when it comes to this type of things, you can't hide it from me. Now tell me Onodera Ritsu the problem or so help me, I'm not going to stop until you said it." Yoshino said with a stern mode but gentle voice.

Onodera just sighed. He knew there was no escape. Even if he did, he'll hunt him down until he has his answers. He then said, "Alright. But don't lash out violently or do anything rash or irrational, okay?"

"Alright."

Onodera sighed, "I...I found him..."

"Who?"

"Saga Masamune."

You could feel the sudden chill in the atmosphere of the café. It send shivers to some people's spines. The revelation was too much to bear for Yoshino. He didn't hold any grudge against him, but he was worried for Onodera.

"Where? How?" Yoshino was still shocked.

"Yesterday while doing some work. Turns out he changed his hairstyle and name."

"Tell me..." Yoshino said as he looked into Onodera's emerald eyes, "Who is he?"

"He's the boss of Marukawa's Emerald Editing Department."

"Wait! Don't tell me he's..."

"Yes."Onodera clutched his cup, "He's now...Takano Masamune."

"Holy...cow..." Yoshino said in utter shock, "What happened?"

"At first I was also shocked that he's my former senpai. I thought he's still the same, but he was desperate and was willing to do anything to set things right, I guess. But...I'm just scared...to love again."

Yoshino then put a hand on Onodera's shoulders, "It's not up to me if you want to fall in love again, Rittie. It's up to you. You have my support when it comes to your decisions and I can control Tori from punching his face. Rittie, you deserve to be happy. If you were to ask me, I may agree. Maybe it's time for him to prove if he really loves you."

Onodera then looked at the outside scenery as the rain continues. There was a soft gust of wind that blew in every tree. He then spotted a single cherry blossom petal swaying in the gray skies.

'In the direction of where the wind has gone.'

Slowly, Onodera was beginning to him. At first it was soft that only Yoshino can hear. But then, it started to be heard by a few people.

"_In the direction of where the wind has gone, while searching for something. _

_Let me continue walking without haste, within the flow of time._"

Onodera just continued humming without noticing that some of the customers were all looking at him. Yoshino was just listening to the soothing melody that went out through Onodera's lips. It was so sweet and gentle, like it was the angel that was singing to them.

Then the slight open window of the café, the petal came in as it landed at Onodera's open palm.

'I wonder where this petal came from?'

"No matter what weather, the Sakura petals are still beautiful" Yoshino said as he pointed it out.

"It is." Onodera agreed as he smiled a bit.

"Flowers are both beautiful and delicate, but at the same time...fragile. For it can easily be withered, tattered, or played with." Yoshino then close Onodera's hand gently, "But with the right amount of love and care, this flower will remain its beauty."

"I just wonder..." Onodera murmured.

"What?"

"In the crevices of my fading memories are the afterimages of radiance, that from the other side of the pure clear sky, are those countless silly dreams, even choices and options. They would peek its own way from time to time. It only changed its looks, when seasons passed."

'Even our inoocence back then still exist at the corner of my mind, it still feels so very nostalgic. Maybe there's a reason for this?'

"It must be those red strings of fate. Maybe you're really destined to be with him." Yoshino said.

"Now you're being cheesy."

"What can you say? I'm a shoujo manga artist." Yoshino said with a hint of pride.

"Yeah, and that mangaka is soooooo clueless that he didn't even know that there are two guys trying to win his heart. Nice one Yoshino."

Yoshino just sulked. "And please stop calling me 'Yoshino'? Rittie, we're best friends. So please stop being so formal."

"Chiaki then?"

"Yup."

"Alright then...Chiaki." Onodera said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"The rain has stopped." Yoshino said. He then check his watch,"Uwah! It's getting late! It's already 5:40 pm! Tori is gonna kill me!"

He then grab his bag as he put a ¥2000 bill in the table. "I gotta go, Rittie. Sorry for the inconvenience. Here's some of my cover ups."

"See you later Chiaki."

"Bye Rittie."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Monday came for our fellow editors. It's a good thing that it was the start of the cycle, so hell week was still far from their reach. So the editors work in the Emerald Department are light and moderate. But except for our certain chestnut haired editor who was having problems and his comfort zone out of reach.

Reason? His boss being so cheesy.

What did he do? Cheesy pickup lines.

Then his actions? A kiss in the lips.

Now what? Oh yeah, motivating him or trying to test poor Onodera's patience.

But praise the Lord as everyone thought. It was finally over and they could now go home! And it's still early to do something! yeah!

But not just that. All of his colleagues have plans for dinner or have dates. Example/s:

Hatori called Yoshino (Onodera knows, since you what their relationships are) for a dinner outside,

Kisa was flooded with text by none other than the sparkling shoujo prince, Yukina Kou (Poor Kisa was blushing so hard since Onodera can see every single messages),

He also heard a faint shout with stutter by none other than Yokozawa who was saying something to none other than Kirishima; he said that they'll eat out. After how many minutes of bickering until the end, the great Yokozawa complied (He was forced to with love, since Kirishima threatened/said to him that he will post his picture with the polka-dot apron on Facebook. Huehuehue xD).

What shocks him most is that Mino has plans too! (Was flooded with texts and calls)

And since Onodera and Takano were the oonly ones left, which means...

"Onodera, let's have dinner together."

Bingo! Since no one is left behind...

"Sure...I guess." Onodera complied.

Onodera stood up and followed Takano to the elevator.

As they ride the elevator, the place was filled with awkward silence that was hard to cope. Neither one of them spoke a single word. Except for Takano's fitting cough.

"Hey, are you alright?" Onodera asked his boss.

"I'm fine, just peachy." He said but Onodera could see that he was shivering.

"You didn't bring any coat, didn't you?" Onodera asked.

"I brought it. I just left it upstairs." Takano said as he coughed.

"Baka! You know you're sick then you forgot to bring your jacket!" Onodera then removed his black jacket from his waist as he gave it to him. "Here. It's above my size, so it may fit in you."

Takano could see the pink hue in Onodera's cheek. He smiled as he took the jacket in Onodera's hand, "Umm...Thank you." He then wore the jacket in which his shivering stopped a bit.

Their elevator now reached their destination. They finally walk out of the elevator and into the exit. They walk to the nearest café without noticing the figure watching them in the distance.

"Rit-nii..."

-/-/-/-

They sat on theit respective chairs as they began eating their orders. The tension was so tense and quiet that neither the two of them spoke. Awkward silence is present in their seats. But a certain raven haired editor began to speak.

"We should get to know each other a bit."

Onodera looked at him as he replied, "Sure...I guess..."

"Alright, you first. Shoe size?"

"26.5. You?"

"22. Favorite color?"

"Green."

"Blue. Favorite flower or plants?"

"Cherry Blossoms."

"Well...anything should be fine."

Onodera chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"We just had a normal conversation, and I kinda liked it."

"Yeah. So...you're still planning on taking over your company?"

"Nope. Not anymore." Onodera answered.

"Why?"

"Got disowned last year. They already found a suitable heir."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's fine. No more problems."

Then Takano grabbed a book and opened it.

"What are you doi-mmmph!"

Takano blocked the open book in their faces as Takano kissed him. Onodera closed his eyes without notice as his face turned pink. They now parted for air as Onodera looked away.

"What..." Onodera said in a whisper as his eyes were wide.

"Does that mean...I have a chance?"

"I already told you three days ago. I just need time because it's all too much for me."

Takano then caressed Onodera's soft chestnut locks, "It's alright, Ritsu. I'll wait for as long as it takes."

For the fiirst time in life, Onodera gently smiled, "Thank you...Masamune..."

Ba-dump!

'My heart...' Masamune felt it.

Ba-dump!

'It's beating so hard...' Even Onodera felt it too.

The loud thump of their own hearts.

'This sly, sneaky bastard is so cheesy.' Onodera blushed as he looked away.

'He's such a stubborn idiot. That's why I love him.' Takano thought as he smirked.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Onodera supported Takano to his apartment. Takano was holding Onodera like his life depended on it.

Reason? Takano suddenly collapsed in near their apartment building. So Onodera helped him.

Onodera then took the key to Takano's apartment as he opened it and went inside. Onodera escorted poor Takano in his bedroom as he lied him down. Onodera then grab the nearest thermometer and took Takano's temperature. A minute later, it beeped.

"38.2°C. Congratulations, idiot. You now have a fever, and a fitting cough."

"Well that's harsh." Takano said as he coughed.

"Here."Onodera gave him some water and medicine to drink. Takano drank it and gulped a large amount of water. Then he gave it back to Onodera.

"Thanks."

"Get some shut eye, idiot. You need rest." Onodera said as he grab his bag. But Takano then held his hand.

"Can you stay?"

"I'll just put my things in your living room. I-I'm not g-going anywhere." Onodera stuttered and blushed.

"Thanks..." Takano then drift into his sleep.

'Shesh. This guy...'

Onodera then tucked his blanket. He then went in the living room to put down his stuff. Since there was no work that was loaded onto him, he can focus on nursing Takano back to health.

'This is the first time Takano has begged.'

His phone then vibrated. He then went outside of Takano's apartment as silently as he can. He then saw that the caller was his mother, Onodera Hana. He then answered the phone.

"What is it?"

**"Is it wrong for a mother to call his own son, Ritsu?"**

"Oh the irony of that situation. What do you really want? If I remember correctly, I had cut all contacts with you last year."

**"That's what I'm worried about, son. Why can't you just comply?"**

"I have a life, remember that! I chose to be this way. Besides, you don't want a gay of a son. So I did you all a favor and get out of that hell hole!" Ritsu's voice was beginning to raise.

**"Ritsu-"**

"You never loved me! You never treat me like your son! Why should I expect everything from you?! I was the outsider while you babied my oldest and young sibling! Don't fuck with me, MOTHER! So tell me! Why are you calling me!? So that I can take over the company and be a puppet to be played with! Well let me tell you this...FUCK OFF!"

**"Don't talk to your mother with that inappropriate language of yours, Ritsu!"** His father, Onodera Chisato, now took the phone.

**"She's still your mother!"**

"If I remember correctly, again! You already disowned me and throw me away like garbage! Don't joke around me, FATHER!"

**"I should be saying that! It's really a good decision to disown you! You're not my son!"**

Tears now gathered in Onodera's face. "Fine then." His voice was now shaky.

"Go find yourself a new heir. I hate you all..."

**"Ritsu...I-"**

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! FUCK YOU ALL!" Onodera now cried as he slump in the wall. "I thought you all love me...but it's all a lie.I was never your son since the beginning."

Onodera ended the call as he put his cellphone in his pocket. Outside Takano's apartment, Onodera began to bump his head on the wall and cry his whole heart out. But inside, Takano heard everything and could only whisper this word that he knew Onodera would not hear.

"I'll protect you, Ritsu."

-/-/-/-/-/-

Onodera then went inside after three minutes of crying. He went to check on Masamune to see that he was sleeping peacefully. Onodera kneeled down as he held onto Takano's hand.

In a whispered voice he said, "Can a heart be mended?" He then fall asleep.

Takano was awake that time. He held onto Onodera's hand as he caressed his chestnut hair.

With a soft voice he said, "It can, and I will. I'll mend back your heart and give it to you."

Unbeknownst to Takano, Onodera smiled and kept his hand in Takano's.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The green pastures... **_

_**Flowers that sway when the summer breeze comes...**_

_**The scent of summer winds...**_

_**The wind that comes and go...**_

_**It all brushes in my body.**_

_**I remember our laugh, our joy, our happiness. That time when we always play in those soft green pastures as our smiles are visible. I think you were **__**three **__**years old, and we were five years old.  
><strong>_

_**Do you still remember, dear sister?**_

_**Our childhood days...those happy memories...  
><strong>_

_**Do you remember when you two would sleep in my bed as you comfort me?  
>Do you remember those hugs that you gave me?<br>**_

_**These memories are the things that I still cherish.  
>How the three of us sing happy songs as our parents are not here.<br>We also had our fights too, you know.**_

_**Spring...Summer...Fall...Winter... we are always together.**_

_**But sadly, good things, sometimes, must come to an end.**_

_**It's a good thing you weren't there, dear sister. How you were lucky that you wouldn't see Reito-nii's gruesome fate. You didn't see the red color that splattered in your own face. Those bad men that licked his blood like it was some delicious liquid; how they said those words send shivers to my spine.  
>But then, they did the same. But it was slow and painful to bear. How they said that I was intoxicating. <strong>_

_**But the truth is... it was disgusting. I became disgusting. It was horrible I tell you.  
>That's why I never went near you anymore. Instead of you keeping your distance, I did it for you. <strong>_

_**I loved you, dear sister. But a person like me is not worthy to become your older brother.  
>After what I just did to Reito-nii, do you think that I'm still worthy?<br>I'm sorry, my beloved sister...  
>Then I also started thinking about all of these...<strong>_

_**One big happy family, huh…**_

_**Since when have I felt it?**_

_**Oh yeah... not once in seven hells.**_

_**My dad is always at work. He rarely comes home, but only to work once again. My mother always spends her time working too. But if not, she traps herself alone in my parents's room. I guess it's my fault that mom became like that.**_

_**I killed my twin brother. They always said that it is my entire fault.  
>But what haunts me most is that maybe God is punishing me.<strong>_

_**You really looked just like him. Your eyes that represent the color of the seas were the same color as Reito's.**_

_**No wonder they loved her more than me.  
>But not once did I hate her and pushed her away. She was the only one who would comfort me after Reito died. I loved her so much that I was willing to protect her and not suffer the same faith as Reito or me.<strong>_

_**But then, we were separated once again.  
>After the incident with Saga-sempai, they forced me to leave and to go to England.<br>How I wished we didn't part ways, my little sister.  
>I remembered that you were born when the moon was full.<br>How your name symbolizes the moon.**_

_**Onodera Tsukiyo  
><strong>_.

.  
>Onodera felt the tightness in his hand. He woke up and saw that Takano was holding his hand. He then checked his phone in which it was just 5:55 am in the morning. He then removed his hand carefully from Takano's grasp as he prepared some breakfast for him.<p>

Onodera still remembered what happened last night. How his parents just called and he just snapped at them. But for him, it was all worth it. So that they will know that he cannot be manipulated that easily. But what ticks him most is that everyone believed that they're one perfect family. Oh how they are all wrong and just plain stupid. But for him, he's thankful that he's finally disowned. He can finally live his own life without a hindrance.

But of course, there is someone that entered in his life. Takano Masamune. It's been three days since he knows the truth about his boss/senpai/ex-lover/friend? But of course, he needs to test Takano's patience to see if he's really worth loving. He's still our dense editor after all. 

Then a pair of strong arms was wrapped around his body. Onodera looked back and saw Takano hugging him, "Takano-san!"

"Good morning, hot-head." He said as he snuggled even more in Onodera's body. "You smell like flowers you know."

"Stop being cheesy and go to bed; I have to check your temperature too!" He then tried to let Takano go. But of course he was stronger than Onodera.

"Can you help me back, please~?"

"You big baby! You can do it by yourself you know."

"Please~"

"Fine."

Onodera then supported Takano back to his bedroom as the raven haired seme just held onto him like his life depended on him. But Onodera was beginning to lose balance. As they enter Takano's bedroom, Onodera tripped onto something as they both fell on the bed. Takano was at the bottom as Onodera was at the top. But what fangirls me most is that their lips are three centimeters apart and they almost kissed.

'I almost kissed him! (o/o)' Onodera blushed as his gaze was at Takano's hot amber orbs.

'(o/o)' Takano just blushed as they were a few centimeters apart. His gaze was also at Onodera's green emerald orbs.

"A-are you okay?" Onodera stuttered as he asked Takano.

"Yeah." Onodera then helped him lie down in his bed as he took his temperature again. A few minutes later, it beeped.

"37.7 degree Celsius. You may be able to go to work by tomorrow. You should take a rest for today and I'll go to work." Onodera was about to leave but Takano held his hand. "Wha—"

"Will you stay?"

"B-but—"

"Just call Hatori and say that you'll take care of me."

"I don't know, Takano-san."

"Please."

'This guy…' "Fine." Onodera the reached his phone as he called Hatori. A few minutes later, Onodera ended the call.

"He agreed and said that get well soon."

"That's a relief."

"Hwuah!" Onodera was pulled over Takano's bed. "What the—Takano-san!"

"Sleep." Takano said.

"But you need the bed more." Onodera said as he blushed red.

"You slept in the floor and I'm sure that your back is killing you. So let's sleep together."

Onodera didn't protest anymore because Takano already snuggled him in his chest. Onodera's heart was pumping hard and really fast in which it was about to explode any second.

"Can you heart it?"

'Crap!'

"The beat of my heart; it's really hard and fast."

Takano the let Onodera's ears in his chest; his heart was beating really fast and hard. Onodera blushed as he heard every beat of Takano's heart. Onodera couldn't help it because his heart is beating too fast and his mind's going all fuzzy. It's like he's out of it because of Takano's affectionate love. Onodera shyly snuggled onto Takano's chest as his blush failed to hide and turned into an even more dark red.

"Takano-san…I…I…lo—"

"zzzzzzz"

Onodera then saw that Takano was already asleep. Onodera just snuggled at Takano's chest as sleep hit him who causes his eyes to droop and then close.

=/=/=

"_**You're such a disgrace, Ritsu."**_

"_**You should act like a proper Onodera!"**_

"_**Crying won't solve anything."**_

"_**The black sheep of the family."**_

_**Young Ritsu was hiding in his room as he heard all of his family's taunts. He was also guilty about his brother's sudden disappearance. All they know is that they found Ritsu and Reito was nowhere to be found. They all blamed it to Ritsu. But what they didn't know is that he was also as sad as everyone.**_

"_**I-I'm sorry…"**_

_**Young Ritsu was just crying inside his closet so that his parents wouldn't hear him. He was covered with bandages but they didn't mind about him. But the poor child suffered a trauma that no one heed to pay attention.**_

"_**Rit-nii? Can you open the door?"**_

"_**Rit-nii is busy Tsuki-chan." Young Ritsu forced a happy tone in his voice.**_

"_**Rit-nii…"**_

"_**I'm fine, Tsuki-chan. Go to bed okay."**_

"_**Okay. Aishiteru, Rit-nii."**_

_=/=/=_

"...Dera...Nodera…Onodera! Ritsu!"

Onodera then opened his eyes and saw that Takano was hugging him. He also noticed the tears streaming down in his face. He then tried to stop and wipe it all away, but it just keeps on falling and it won't stop. Onodera continued to sniff and cry silently. So Takano did what his body couldn't do for the past minute. "What—"

"You're crying in your sleep. Are you okay?"

"N-no…" his voice just croaked as he cried harder in Takano's chest. Takano held him even tighter as he rub Onodera's back and comfort him even more.

"I love you so much, Ritsu."

Onodera's eyes were wide as tears still fell in his green orbs. The scars were starting to open up once more.

'Why is Takano holding me like I'm sort of a precious gem?'

"Tell me those problems when you're ready, Ritsu?"

'I won't tell him because no one has able to make my heart beat like this.'

"I will never, ever, let you go anymore."

'It hurts too much to say it.'

"..."

"What is it, Ritsu?" Takano said as he raised his head. But Onodera continued to hide his face in Takano's chest.

"S-sorry, Takano-san. I'm such a mess today." Onodera softly said as he hid himself in Takano's soft amber orbs.

Takano just ruffled his hair as he chuckled in a soft way. "You should be ready. For I am about fight and win your heart back, Ritsu. Expect a lot from me."

Onodera secretly smiled at the raven haired's sudden declaration. But shrugged it all of and said, "T-thank you." in a soft yet gentle tone.

This is the start of their love. It's still a seed, but it will grow very soon and bear a fruit.

=/=/=/=

Three weeks have passed. The whole Emerald has noticed that the Editor-in-Chief and their newbie are getting close. Usually they would fight over small things but now…it just calmed down. Sure the fights are still there but sometimes Takano would let Onodera win or vice versa. But of course, there are some killjoys on the way. And that is what we call…Hell Week.

"I don't care if you broke your left arm! Be thankful that it didn't break your good arm! So I expect you to finish that as soon as possible!" Takano shouted at the phone call.

"The manuscripts shall be there soon as possib—"

"Baka! Tell them that the Emerald department had caught bird flu!" Takano shouted as he threw a stapler at Onodera in which Onodera was able to catch it on time.

"Please ignore the backround sounds! Please make it thre-"

"Five Days!"

"Four days then? Sounds great!" Onodera then put the phone down.

"Takano, Yoshikawa-sensei is in a coma. Shall I go there and wake her up?" asked a perfectly pissed off Hatori.

"YES PLEASE!" Both Onodera and Takano shouted.

"Delivery." A man shouted.

"Right here!" KIsa shouted as he took the manuscript and checked it all.

The phone then rang. But Onodera quickly answered the phone. "Good Afternoon. Marukawa Shouten, Emerald Department, Onodera speaking."

"Takano-san, how many—"

"50,000 copies; take it or leave it?" Was Takano's quick response to the woman.

"50,000 copies then." The woman then took her leave.

"Sensei, why did you add a Jack-o-Lantern on a spring season sequence? This is so out of season, sensei. I suggest that you change all of it." Onodera said as he flicked his pen in his fingers.

"Takano!" A loud bang was heard, "The new released manga was sold out within five days! Why did you give them such low numbers, Takano?! Many are asking for more and you gave them a few!"

"Oy Yokozawa! It isn't my fault that your boss suggested that we give them a deal of 45,000 copies than 60,000. So don't bring this out to me!"

"You should have defended it baka!"

"We always deal with this all the time! Please tell your boss to use his brain for a change!" Takano returned the favour by shouting even more.

"Don't complain, Yoshikawa-sensei." Onodera said in the phone call. "It's your fault that you're already near your deadline...Oh don't give me that wail! Hatori is there with you...May your soul rest in peace then...Shut up... Your bribery won't get me to do what you want... Good luck, Yoshikawa-sensei...I'm hanging up." Onodera then put his cellphone down as he finished editing some manuscripts.

-Three hours later-

'Why am I still alive after all this mess?' Onodera thought as he sat there dead. Actually, the whole Emerald department looks dead. 'At least we made it on time.'

"We made it through the deadlines. Submission complete... Way the go us~" Kisa's weak reply or cheer as he was slumped dead on the table.

'I should text Chiaki.' He then grabs his phone as he send his text to Chiaki. After sending the text, he kept his phone and looked at the half asleep Chief editor of Emerald Department. He then looked at the clock and saw that it was now 6:30 pm. He then fixed some of his stuff an grabbed his coat. He then went to Takano's chair and woke the sleeping raven haired editor. Takano then woke up and saw Onodera waiting for him. But then Onodera's phone rang and he then took the call. But Takano began to worry when Onodera's eyes were wide. He then ended the call and kept his phone.

"Onodera?" Takano called his name out of worry.

"Can...I go first? I have something to take care of."

"What i-"

"Family problems, Takano-san. I'm sorry about this but I'll visit you when I get back. Please..." Onodera's eyes were hidden in his bangs as he said those words.

"I'll escort you there."

"B-but-"

"So that if shit happens while dealing with your problems, I'll be there to protect you. You can't stop me 'cause I'm doing it." Takano then grabbed his stuff and coat.

"B-but! Takano-san!"

Takano looked back and said, "We'll take my car and I'm really doing this. Also, this is an order from your boss."

"(##=_=)" Onodera was pissed but at the same time worried. His hand then acted on his own accord as he grabbed on Takano's hood jacket.

"What is it?" Takano asked.

"J-just...never mind. Let's just go."

Takano arched his eyebrow at the sudden take back. But ignored it as they continue their way but it was filled with silence.

'I wonder what his reaction would be?' Onodera thought as they went inside he elevator. 'They... found him but...it still haunts me. This is not good...'

=/=/=

The trip was silent and awkward for both men. Neither one of them spoke a word to each other nor an argument. Both just sat there in silence without a word spoken. But Onodera understood Takano himself. They had nothing to talk about and he doesn't want to know the situation for it may end up even worse. It may even get out of hand when that happens and Onodera doesn't want that. Takano on the other hand also thinker the same way, but in a different situation. They really had nothing to talk about and he doesn't want to pry on someone's private life. But he didn't take back the 'when shit happens plan' for he is really prepared for the worst. He messed up big time alright, that's why he is setting things right. He knew that Onodera is still wounded on the inside and refuse to show it. But he promised to him and to himself that he'll find everything in the right way and make Onodera fall in love with him. He will never give up even if he dies. But he knows that the road is still long and far away, and that he needs to travel in order to find his way into Onodera's heart. He's already making progress but it's still small and far. But he was still determined to fix this all.

"Takano-san." Onodera called the raven haired's name.

**-Takano's P.O.V.-**

He called my name as I looked into him. Since the light was red I stopped and waited for it to be green. I looked back at Ritsu and saw that his hands were in a tight fist. I wonder what's going on.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him as I waited for an answer. But a minute later, he finally said something.

"Nothing. But promise me this...J-just don't do anything rash when we get there, okay?"

"Why would I do anything rash?" I asked him without a hint of sarcasm. It's a serious talk so why would I be sarcastic about this?

"J-just promise me, okay...Please?"

With a sigh, I ruffled his hair as I put up a warm and gentle smile. "Alright. I promise."

The light then turned green as I started the car once again. We drove in silence once more but there was something in my mind that's bugging me. I have this feeling that I wouldn't like what is about to happen. Something is off and I don't like this feeling. I looked back at Onodera as I couldn't help myself but worry about him. What's the worst it could happen?

"Stop over there."

He pointed at a police station. What the fudge? Why are we stopping over here? I didn't get the chance to ask him for he already got out of the car when I stopped. I also did the same then locked the car doors. We entered the building as I also saw a woman standing at the counter. She had brown chestnut hair that reached in her shoulders; then blue eyes that represents the seas. She looked like Ritsu, but the eyes were different. The brunette woman smiled as she ran towards us. She tackles Ritsu in a hug as I was left there baffled.

"Rit-nii! I miss you! How are you doing? Are you okay, Rit-nii?" Wow, she talks a lot.

"I'm fine, Tsuki. Please let me go...I can't breathe..." Lol.

"Sorry, Rit-nii." She said as she let go of Ritsu. Thank God or I would have been a jerk and go straightforward.

"Umm, I hate to interrupt this reunion...But who are you?"

"Oh silly me. My name is Onodera Tsukiyo, Rit-nii's younger sister. He's two years older than me. Please to make your acquaintance, Takano Masamune." Wait! How did she knew my name?

"Who wouldn't know the infamous Editor-in-chief of Emerald Department of Marukawa Shouten. Also known as the Demon Editor." Hey! "Also Rit-nii' boyfriend and also known as Saga Masamune."

Wow, she knows a lot.

"I did a lot of research, Masa-chan." What the? "But let's get straight to the point. Rit-nii, he wants to talk to you right now."

Who is that man and what does he want with Ritsu? He's mine and no one dares to steal him or I'll go berserk!

"Why does he want to talk to me? You know I don't want anything to do with him." Ritsu said.

"That's a good thing you brought Masa-chan, then." Okay, the name is an insult. "So that if shit happens, you know what will happen." Did she just read my mind? And why am I in this?

"You need to come with us too, Masa-chan. You are important in this situation and so are you Rit-nii. Let's go."

I then held onto Ritsu's hand as I comfort him a bit. "Everything will be fine. We're here with your sister. No need to worry."

Ritsu smiled at me even though it's just a small one. We then walked into a room where Tsukiyo-san is leading us. We then entered the room and shit just happened.

=/=/=/=

**A/N: Okay everyone, this isn't the end of this chapter. It's just a break. Because this is now where it begins. Oh God, I'm soooooooo paranoid.**

**=/=/=/=**

"Y-you're...Y-you're..." I couldn't register what I'm saying for I am filled with rage.

"Yep. Long time no see, Saga-or should I say Takano." he said as he disgustingly smirked and looked at Ritsu. That son of a bitch! "Well, well, well, if it isn't Onodera Ritsu. Long time no see, you little slut."

_**"Ritsu...I..." I was cut off when I heard someone calling me.**_

_**"Oy Saga, who's that chick? Is he your boyfriend?" **_

_**I then put a protective stance in front of Ritsu as I glared at them murderously."What do you want?"**_

_**He then smirked, "It looks like this is the one we've been looking for. Alright boys, you know what to do."**_

_**Then they ran towards us. I tried so hard to protect you but they were too strong. Every punch and kick hurt a lot and I saw Ritsu helplessly calling my name as he was dragged away from me. Then I saw Ritsu being taken away and they started stripping him in front of me.**_

_**"Senpai! Help me please!"**_

_**I supported myself against a nearby tree as I grunted in pain. I was about to go and stop them but another one of them whispered in my ear. **_

_**"Move and he dies."**_

_**I couldn't move my body because of that threat. I was injured and bloody as hell. But I helplessly watch Ritsu being stripped as they started violating him.**_

_**"N-no! D-don't touch me! Senpai help me! Plea-ah!"**_

_**Then I did what I had to do in order to save him. I ran away as fast as I can and call for help. They didn't chase me for their focus is on Ritsu. But I heard his cries as I ran away.**_

_**"Senpai, don't leave me please!"**_

_**"Senpai help me!"**_

_**Then his moans as they violate him.**_

_**"Ah! Ah! IIyaaahhh! It h-hurts! S-senpai...help me..."**_

_**Because of my injured body I was running so slow that I heard everything. I'm so sorry Ritsu. Please forgive me. I'll call for help and save you. Please bear with it for a while.**_

Okay! That's it!

I punched the guy hared as he landed on the floor with a bloody nose. Che! "I still remembered you, you fucking bastard! You thought I would forget your face...No! It's the complete opposite...Sakinaba Gingku!"

That bastard spited the blood in his mouth as he chuckled. "You sure are a hard puncher, eh. I assume you still didn't forget it."

"Who would you son of a bitch!"

Ritsu then was shaking as his eyes were wide. "I know you... you're-"

"One of your uncle's workers. Damn that I got caught. But I enjoyed your body too much, slut."

This bastard is going to die I tell you!

But Tsukiyo held me and stopped me from attempting a murder. Ritsu then went near him as Sakinaba chuckled.

"Heh, I guess the game starts here." he said.

"What game are you saying, Sakinaba." Ritsu asked as his fist was in a tight clench.

"Let's just say that you are facing an opponent in this game, Onodera. This man treats this as a game and uses us as his piece. And of course you all are the pieces that needed to be eliminated. For the game master holds a grudge."

Ritsu then held that bastard tightly in his shoulders. "How do we stop this!? I don't want any of them to get hurt." he said as his hands started to shake.

Sakinaba then laughed as he answered his question. "Like hell I would tell you. He knows that you are smart enough to solve this little game. But the clock is ticking so you should hurry up. For he knows that all of you holds a secret that you cannot tell. Heh, good luck."

Then he finally cracked and screamed "YOU'LL DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH ONODERA RITSU!"

Oh my God...

I then took Ritsu immediately as we left that man alone. But I still heard his final words before we completely left.

"Keeping a secret can also kill you. Unless you all figure it out, you may escape death itself. The name you'll remember in your memories is Akira."

My senses were right. This isn't good at all. But that won't matter. I'll still help Ritsu solve this together. But also discover the secrets of the Onodera family. This Akira guy is quite dangerous. Even though if Ritsu's secrets were to reveal, my love will never change. When I find this Akira, I will beat the crap out of him. I will never back down in the path that I have chosen. So there's something behind the incident ten years ago, and Yokozawa...how does he know Ritsu more than I do?

_**"But what the hell Masamune!? Have you ever heard of what happened to him ten years ago?!"**_

_**"But look at what you've done, Masamune! When I finally found out that you're the one with him and didn't do anything, I almost punched you; but you regretted it."**_

_**"Just make it right this time, Masamune. I don't want to imagine Onodera suffering. Please...just make it all right."**_

Just what is your relation with Ritsu, Yokozawa Takafumi?

=/=/=/=/=

A/N:

**Mystery~ But I find the lines of Sakinaba a bit creepy. Lol xD. So that's the start. So the future chapters, Takano will begin to unwined the secrets that the Onodera family are keeping that involves Ritsu being broken and jaded. I may change the genre for a reason. And I...I...ImayaddsomeMlemoninthefuturechaptersandIdon'tknowwhatohmyg!**

**(_ _|||)**

**But the other flashbacks are just a few of it...yeah...I suck.**

**Also I may now return the character's point of view even the so called Akira. Some of my friends said that 'Akira' may be referred to as death in Japanese. And a question:**

**Will I make A Hybrid Child based fanfic on Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**Welp that's it. Catcha later, peeps.**

**(-u°) ***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**My hands hurt, my head throbs, my stomach's in pain. Yeah...I'm sick (x_x). My le friend messaged me and said that I should try making a Hybrid Child fanfic based in Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Well that's hard. Maybe next time, ne?**

**I also have the case of feels (π_π) after watching Hybrid Child OVA 4. Too much feels I tell yah. Right in the kokoro /3**

**Also, I'll maybe be updating frequently for I am planning on a new story and of course... finals are coming! Since I only have one, why not make it two or three? But I'll write Kuro-chan's request someday.**

**I'll die early (¡_¡||)**

**And some names shall be called by their first names. I'm tired of using their last names xD.**

**And the time skip is now about four months. So yeah.**

**Also...my favorite OC shall now appear today! Yeah! You'll know her soon. **

**Now, without further ado, I give you chapter 5~ Enjoy, ne~**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**-Yoshino's P.O.V-**

Another day of hell as I begin to work on my manuscripts. This has been my routine since I began working at Marukawa. Mah, I hate it when I am being forced when I'm ahead with my deadline. But then again, it's my fault. I'm also lacking in something. I think I need to read Okinawa Sakura's work again. Her works are the reason that I chose to be a mangaka. She became my inspiration. But of course, I then figure it out that Okinawa Sakura is a guy who's real name is Onodera Ritsu, my childhood best friend.

To be honest, I love those days when we were still young and free. He was a shy boy when me and Tori met him. But I never blame him. After knowing his past thanks to a certain someone, I just want to help him even more.

Okay, now I'm sooooo hungry.

I then stood up and went to my refrigerator to get something to eat. As I got some food and stuffed it in my mouth; I closed the refrigerator as I saw a sketch photo in our refrigerator.

It was us in our childhood days.

Tori and I were beside Rittie with our hands in a peace sign. Rittie was at the middle smiling as our other hands rested on his head as we ruffle it. It was taken when it was our one year anniversary of friendship. Hey, some people have those too. But did you know, he's the reason I became a mangaka? I still remember all of it like it was still yesterday...

_**Thank your boredom that I have to go out of my house and walk towards the park. Tori is with his family and they left for a vacation. I'm really gonna miss him. But I hope Rittie is not busy...maybe he's at the park?**_

_**I then ran towards the place we met. It's been five years since we met and still counting. I finally reached the park and walk around looking for a certain brunette. **_

_**I then looked up and saw a perfect blue sky with a few clouds. Even thought it's summer, the breeze is still refreshing. The scent of summer grass is still there. **_

_**'It sure is perfect.'**_

_**Just then, from a nearby tree, I saw Rittie under the shade of the tree sleeping with a sketchpad on his lap. The winds swayed his hair as it showed some of his sleeping features.**_

_**'He sure looks peaceful.'**_

_**I carefully went towards him without waking him up. I then snatched the sketchbook out of his hands carefully as I checked it. When I flipped the pages, the contents were some sketched out birds, people, etc. But I found them pretty. But I flipped it at the last page and I saw something that caught my eye. **_

_**The background was filled with Sakura trees, petals, and petals; I saw a girl clutching her chest with a blush on her face as the guy, who I assume is her partner, held one of her hands as he smiled gently. The winds were swaying their hair and some of the fallen petals. **_

_**"I told you, I will not give up loving you." the boy said in his dialog.**_

_**Then a paper fell from the sketchpad. I then picked it up and I was beyond shocked, for what I as was us when we were kids. The details were exact and the background was filled with summer grass and flowers. I then noticed that a few tears fell from my eyes.**_

_**But there's a quote written at the bottom.**_

_**"Our innocence from back then still feels so very nostalgic. There must be a reason for this." I read.**_

_**Then I looked at the back and saw a written letter. It was Rittie's handwriting.**_

_**'Chiaki,**_

_**I know that there are some things you are not yet certain to walk forward to your path. But didn't you know that because of fear, we can't try things that has a moral lesson we can learn. But it takes true courage to face your fears and overcome them. You wanted to be a mangaka, right? Then try it and do the best you can. Not all people became famous on their first try...so why are you afraid? Don't worry too much. Me and Tori will be there for as long as we breathe. You can do it. We know you can.**_

_**-Rittie'**_

_**I clutched the picture in my chest as a few tears started falling out. Man, I'm such a cry baby. But he's right. He's there to support me along with Tori. But then he started to wake up. I hid the sketch in my pocket as I tried to wipe my tears away.**_

_**"Chiaki, why are you crying?" Rittie asked as he rubbed his eyes.**_

_**"Nothing, Rittie. It's just the dust." I lied as I wipe some of my tears away.**_

How everything feels so nostalgic. I miss everything we've done...but we already grown ups and all child-like days must also come to an end. Then there I knew it, he became a mangaka at the age of eighteen, but stopped at the age of twenty. All I know is that he sends his manuscripts via mail to Tori and he's the one who sends it.

Just then my phone rang and the caller's name was unknown. With courage, I answered the phone, "H-hello?"

**"Chiaki-san?"**

I know her! "Why are you calling in this type of hour? And I thought you're in England?"

**"I arrived in Japan about ten minutes ago, Chiaki-san. My lessons are done and finished. Anyway, this is now serious. It's about Papa."**

My eyes are now wide. "What about Rittie? Is there something wrong?"

**"I got an overseas call from aunt Tsukiyo. It seems like it has finally started."**

"Y-you mean-"

**"Yes. Looks like things are going to be challenging. Just be careful and keep your eyes open, Chiaki-san. I'll see you all soon."**

"See you, Nika."

She ended the call first. Oh Kami-sama...Rittie's in danger. I want to help him but I still don't know a thing about him. Neither Takano-san or Tori knows a thing or two about him!

But at the corner to where my bag is, I saw a thick notebook inside. I went towards it and took it from my bag. I flipped it open from the beginning as I saw the contents. My eyes were wide as plates.

'T-this is Rittie's...Oh God.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-Nika's P.O.V-**

I ended the call first before Chiaki-san can. I just want to inform him first before anyone. I put some of my black hair strands at the back of my ear as I walk towards the exit with my bag on my shoulder. At least I get to see my beloved father once again. He's the only one that kept me going and alive. I made a promise to him and when I made that promise, I don't back out like a coward. Since it's almost night time, I assume that Papa shall be home soon.

"Taxi!" I called as it stopped. I ride the taxi and told the driver the address.

The drive was silent since I don't intend on talking to some stranger. I know all the Languages in this world, Japanese isn't that hard.

"You look hot, young lady. How old are you?" Oh God... (=_=**)

"18." I answered the driver.

"I have a son about your age, maybe you could date him."

"Not interested, sir." I bluntly replied.

"Wow, such bluntness coming from a lady like you. But you should also be careful. Pedophiles are everywhere and they might get you."

"Thanks for the advice."

Just then my phone rang and the caller was aunt Tsukiyo. "Hello, aunt Tsukiyo?"

**"You're now in Japan and you didn't bother to tell me?!"**

Ouch! My ears. "Sorry, aunt Tsuki. But I told myself that I'll call you after I met up with my Papa."

**"You're father's probably busy right now. But maybe when you get there, you may see him."**

"Maybe. I wonder if they will accept me sooner or later."

**"They just need time, Nika-chan. Don't worry."**

"But I'm still worried about Papa, aunt Tsuki. Things are going haywire. But pray to tell me what Sakinaba said. I may kill him if you leave something." I am so serious about killing him. Threatening my father dear!? What a nerve! So Aunt Atsuko told every detail about him without leaving anything. I smirked.

"Heh, I'll make a quick detour, Aunt Tsuki. I'll be with papa soon."

I ended the call before she could reply. I then tap the driver's shoulder and said, "To the police station, please. There is someone I like to talk to."

The driver nodded ad I slump back at my seat. This is bad. Looks like things are gonna be different. But I really love a challenge. Akira's the name, huh. It sounded familiar...looks like that man may know.

_**"Don't worry little one. I will never hurt you. You'll always be safe and I will make sure of it until my final breath."**_

'No living bastard shall harm him while I'm still breathing. For they will battle a death god itself. Let's play then, Akira.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-Masamune's P.O.V-**

I'm still bothered by what that bastard said and it kept repeating in my mind. Ritsu didn't take it all too well either and he didn't want me to leave by his side that night (in which I enjoyed it -smirks-). It's a good thing that our work is still light and hell week is still far from our grasp; thank the Lord! I glanced at my kouhai and saw that he's working well like there was nothing in his own mind. But that doesn't mean that he forgot everything and I know that he's just hiding it. I stood up, since it's now break time, and I called Hatori over for a few minutes. We went to a place where no one can hear and see us. So Ritsu can't hear about this for I don't want to worry him too much. He already had enough in his shoulder. Hatori still remained calm and composed as usual. So I decided to speak first so this silence is broken.

"What are you to Ritsu?" I asked.

"I'm his childhood friend along with Yoshikawa Chiharu. I assume that something is bothering you that concerns about Onodera am I right?"

"Correct. All of you know about him more than me. Please, tell me something, Hatori." I begged. But he frowned.

"There are also some things that I don't know about him, Takano. Those things are what kept him jaded and off today. But what I know is that there are a few people who knew him but I don't know who."

Darn it all!

"10 years eh. You have a lot to cover up, mister. And we are serious if shit happens to him."

"I know..." I sighed as I slump my back at the wall.

"Ritsu has no friends when he was young."

My head turned as I looked at him with a continue gesture.

"We always saw him behind the tree. He was either reading, sleeping, or just watching us. But it's a good thing that he's not alone anymore."

I smiled for a bit. "Yeah."

"Oh yeah. I gotta go to Yoshino to check up on him. See you later, Takano." he said as he walked to the elevator.

As I walked back my phone vibrated, signaling that I have a text message. I checked my phone and saw that it was Yokozawa's message.

_'I know that you're confused, Masamune. Well meet me later at the outside stairwell. We'll talk there and be alone. Be there by sunset, before we go home._

_-Yokozawa Takafumi'_

Looks like my timing is just right. I just need some answers so I can face that person. I wanted to protect Ritsu and by doing that...I must try and defeat Akira. By playing in this so called game. But first...let me know everything...

So that I can fix and make things new again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-Ritsu's P.O.V-**

I slump on the train seat as the trip is still on. I have been flooded by text messages from my sister and it was non stop. Man, I hate life. Why can't they leave me alone?

/ring/ /ring/

Great...just great.

I took my phone and answered it without looking. "Hello?"

**"Hi...Ritsu."**

I groaned. It's Papa again. "What is it, Papa?"

**"Sorry about the other night, son."**

"Why are you even sorry? I thought you never held any pity?"

**"I know son. I just didn't like the way you treat your mother."**

"She never loved me. She loved Reito. I was never the favorite child. You never listen and now you're talking to me?"

**"Son, I love you so much and I would never do that. I never laid a finger a finger on you."**

"Heh, stop feeding me false pretenses, Chisato."

I got out of the train as our conversation continues. Even if tears were starting to fall but my bangs were able to hide them.

**"Son...how much did I neglect you?"**

"Since you're ignorant, I'll tell you the answer-A lot! There! Happy! Why do you even bother."

**"I'm so...so...sorry. Forgive me, son."**

"Well you're twenty-five years too late! So don't waste your breath and energy in a low life like me! That's what you always say. Thanks for your useless call, Chisato-sama!"

I ended the call and shut my phone. I entered the elevator as I grabbed my handkerchief to wipe those useless tears. Damn him. Damn them all. Damn my fucking life! Why can't death just took me and let me in the dark abyss. The ride is solo slow, damn it! But...why can't I put my anger at one person. And that person is Takano-san. He's...I don't know...but...that night, I just confessed to him out of the blue. But thank God he's asleep when I did that. The elevator opened as I walk to my apartment door. But I stopped for I saw a girl with black back length hair waiting. She is wearing a blue hooded jacket with white undershirt, black pants, and converse. But as I saw her clear emerald green eyes and that's where my eyes were wide. I know her, and I would never forget her.

"N-Nika?" My body couldn't move as she looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Papa!" she ran into me as she hugged me. I was overwhelmed and happy. My daughter's height was just below my chin. She grew so much. I buried my hair in her soft raven locks. The tears from before started to appear again. But this time, it was joy.

"Oh God...I missed you so much. It's been five years" Then I stopped our hug as I stare at her, "But why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted to surprise you of course, silly." She said in a bubbly tone.

"It's getting late. We should get inside for you must be hungry."

I then lead her to my home and opened the door. We removed our shoes as she ran in the hallway and crashed on the couch. She sets her things near the couch as I also put mine.

"Haaahhh, I need some lie down and the couch just hits the spot, ne papa?" she said.

"It's a good thing this take out's a lot so that we can share. Come on and help me set the table."

"Hai~ Hai~"

Just then, we heard a knock at the door. Nika ran to it as I put out our dinner.

"Papa, we have a guest."

I look at the back and saw Takano-san beside her! Holy crap! This isn't good.

**-Masamune's P.O.V-**

I arrived at the apartment as my thoughts were all at Ritsu. He knows Yokozawa before me!? It was a shocking revelation but it stabbed me so much. God, I'm a bastard. I entered the elevator as I pressed the floor me and Ritsu lived.

_**"The kid had it seriously. His life is messed up. That's just what he told me and what I'll tell you. Let Onodera tell the rest or I have no right to call myself a friend. I promised him that and I don't intend on breaking it. So don't SCREW this up, Masamune. Or I'll punch you."**_

This is so not good. I got out of the elevator and was about to enter my apartment when I heard a voice of a girl.

_"-ne papa?"_

Papa?! What the heck? Forget about going inside...I'm going in his apartment! I knocked on his door in which a girl with black hair and green eyes answered. But as I looked into those eyes...they look so much like Ritsu's.

"What is it, sir?" Formal like Ritsu.

"I'm looking for Onodera. Don't worry, I'm a friend."

The girl smirked a bit. But she gestured me to follow.

"Papa, we have a guest."

Ritsu then turned and saw me, his eyes were wide with shock for we know what will happen.

**-Nika's P.O.V-**

"You have some explaining to do/ I have some explaining to do." They both said in unison. Wow, so this is some yaoi shit that everyone is talking about? Yeah! I'm watching it right before my eyes! My fujoshi senses are tingling.

"Pray to tell me papa that he's your lover I presume." I smirked.

Papa just blushed red as he looked away. Score! "How long?"

"Let's discuss that someday." he said. "Ritsu, there is something I should also tell you. About our high school life."

Papa's eyes were wide and so were mine.

Wait a fucking minute!

Black hair, amber eyes, he knows papa in high school I can tell...Holy cow...

SAGA MASAMUNE! That...that...that...

*crack

I just cracked the mirror I was holding as I remembered him from one of papa's stories. I need some serious talk about him. But I calmed a bit and listened to them.

"I think the girl should go to her room." he said.

"My name is Onodera Nikana. That's my name but Nika is fine, and I am old enough to listen to this type of conversation that concerns about papa. So speak."

He sighed, "Ritsu, you know that it's been four months since I apologized about everything. But you and I know as well that I love you so much. That's why, about the incident. I'm sorry."

"You know that I already forgave you when three weeks had passed. But that doesn't mean anything!" papa blushed as he said that.

Oh papa... so dense (=~=||)

"You can start if you want, Takano-san."

"I was injured that time. I had a hard time running away as I hear every bit of your cries in that forest. When you called my name...I even tried so hard to run and cry for help. But when they already found you, they find out tied up, half naked, and was mad when you got a clear case of rape. It was also the reason why I became an ass. I can't even blame you if you hate me."

Papa hugged him as Takano-san hid his head on papa's head. My anger dissipated as I smile. I think he's worthy for papa, and it's time for him to know me.

"Now Ritsu, who's Nika's mother?" he asked.

"No one. She's adopted."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said as I smiled. "For I'll enjoy two fathers and that would be cool!"

"She's a fujoshi."

"Oh, at least she'll accept us."

Papa sighed, "She accepts all gay love in the world."

Takano-san then smiled as he kissed papa's cheek. "Well having a daughter isn't bad. Besides, I have some books and-"

"Do you have manga?!" I asked him as my eyes were hoping.

"Yeah-"

"BL MANGA!?"

"I can get some if you want-"

"Yesh!" I hugged him. "I have now accepted you as my dad! Don't forget my BL Manga!" I said as I lie on the couch out of exhaustion.

But also worried about them. I know that papa Takano knows about this. I better work together with him so we can protect papa. Then when this is all over...we could be a family. Me, him, and papa. That would be nice.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**The next chapter, yeah. That may take long. So please also stay tuned for I may make a -drum roll- ...**

**Blind Ritsu! x Masamune fic. So here's the summary.**

Onodera Ritsu, the world's famous singer that can make people's heart flutter from his voice. But he was never shown in public because of a secret he's keeping. Takano Masamune, the world's famous composer who can make songs that can spark people. What happens when the two of them meet? Will their love bloom?

**So this shall be posted within this week, maybe. So be alert, everyone.**

**:-) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Me:Exams are the vampires of the school world, I tell yah all! I just survived booyah! Still feeling sick everyone but I chose to update out of boredom, and of course, because I want to. But I'm starting to feel better. Oh yeah, Announcement! Do the honors Ritsu-chan~**

**Ritsu: I'm still mad. Kuromitsu Kagemine just posted a new story. The title is "Melodies of Love". She hopes that you read her new story, and keep on reading this fic. That's all.**

**Me: Thanks. Now without further ado, Chapter six.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_**It was raining hard that time and the sky was dark. The winds blew hard as it swayed every inch of my clothing and hair. I just closed my coat even more without a care of being wet. Without a care, I walked in this rainy and windy path without hesitation and a care.**_

_**But there is someone that shouldn't even experience the pain that I felt, nor experience pain after all. That person is a child. A child age of ten, all alone in this stormy night. A little girl shivering in this road that I'm walking. She just stopped and let death do the rest for her to be taken. **_

_**That's where I did something that maybe no one can. **_

_**I placed the coat to shield her from the stormy rain and wind. She looked at me with her green eyes that were similar to mine. With a smile I carried her, along with her burden, as I share her burden. I took her burden as I just let mine hidden.**_

_**I let her in my roof as I let her live a new life. For no child should experience this type of loneliness that I'm also feeling. So I made a vow to keep her safe and happy. It may be short, but I just hope I did the best I can. **_

_**I remember that she doesn't have a name. Her name was just used for an animal. But she isn't one. She's beautiful and perfect. She also became my treasure, my daughter. So I gave her a name...**_

_**Onodera Nikana, my daughter.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-Masamune's P.O.V-**

Now it's really boring without my 'lil kouhai. He left to get us lunch while I'm stuck with her daughter. She's not officially my daughter, yet. This is getting boring as hell. I stood up and opened one of the window as I took a smoke. Thank goodness it's a weekend. This is just what I need to clear some stress in my head. This is really getting out of hand, I still don't know some part! I only know a few thanks to Yokozawa, Hatori, and Yoshino-sensei.

'Damnit! This Akira is pretty good.'

"Seems like you're blowing some steam, Takano-san."

I looked up and saw Nika standing there, slumped on the wall with a coffee in her hand. For an eighteen year old, she's good. We just stood there in silence as I continued smoking, and she continued drinking.

"Ten years is so long for a relationship, Takano-san." Nika said as she sipped her coffee. "Have you two done something decent like a couple."

"..." Wow, no comment for me. "Well we always eat lunch or dinner together...sometimes."

Nika silently chuckled, "Have you considered going on a date with papa? Since it's been how many months...you could go for a decent date maybe."

"Woah, that's just a good idea." I said.

"I mean it's still autumn season. Your still good to go." she said.

I then sighed, "I know it's a bit personal to ask you this. How did Ritsu meet you?"

"..."

"Nika, please I need to know. There is something I need to know to help your father. Please, Nika. Just give me a few details."

"..."

"Nika, please...I really need to. Since you've know him very well."

She then stopped drinking her coffee as she looked at me with a poker face. She then smiled and turn away. "For me, that memory was both the best and the worst. I never thought that someone would ask this, but I know that I couldn't hide it forever and neither does papa. I'll tell you my past and a decent one from papa. The things that I only know, okay?"

I nodded.

Nika sighed as she looked up. "Well where should I begin...My childhood..."

**-Nika's P.O.V-**

"Well where should I begin...My childhood..."

_**I have no parents when I was young. You could say that I was an orphan. There were a lot of us who is also like me. We live in an orphanage in England but that orphanage was poor and a few in funds. So in order to survive, we took several jobs. But I was just five years old when that fucking thing happened. I don't know why I still know this, but I guess it's a part of life. The orphanage burned down to the ground. Me and the other children just watched it all burn to the ground, down to ashes. Even if I am five, I could understand the situation very clear...that we just lost our homes. But then, while watching our home burn to the ground, a group of men either captured us by nets, cages, or just captured and gagged up. The unlucky ones were taken to a van disguised as a laundry van. But unlike the others, a five year old knew how to fight. You could say that I may be a special case, but I can think well enough. I outsmarted the men and was able to kill the half. But then I became outnumbered and by that time...I was forced to give up. I was gagged, chained, and thrown in cage and took me in the van. That's where I last saw the morning light and the dark of night.**_

_**You thought this was all finished? Oh no, this is just the beginning. This is a gruesome part of my life and you must listen very well. Be lucky that I'm able to give you this back story. Those five years of my life are like living in hell. It seems that those people are a group of lunatic scientists who experiments on children. They targeted orphans or runaway children. You know what the sad part is? Every children over there died by either the experiments or by going insane. Watching them die...hearing their screams...you could say that I'm living in hell and I'm filled with fucking demons. So I was the only one experimented, tortured, and you could say...raped. They experimented my intelligence. They said that it was beyond extraordinary. So they forced inside me to put more intelligence and more skills in my mind. They wanted me to become a tool. A mere human with super intelligence and extraordinary skills. For me, I hated being toyed and used as a mere tool. I wanted to be a human, I wanted to live. But for five years, I only knew how to survive. I promised myself that I wouldn't die a weakling. I promised myself to find a way to live strong and die with no regrets.**_

_**Then I planned my escape and my revenge. I planned to avenge all the children that died in this hellhole. So I make sure my plan is full proof. A guard in my cage fell asleep, so I snuck the key out of his pocket and silently opened it. I went at the guard and grabbed his neck. The guard was now awake but it was too late. With a quick speed, I snapped his neck in an odd angle, with a sickening crack. I grabbed his gun, knife, and taser gun, and his card key. I went in the control room silently and stabbed the two guards both to death. I hacked something in the control room which releases a gas that will bring all of them to certain death. I made sure that every door they can escape is all locked. I set it by an hour and burn the computer so the fire will spread. I went to an escape door in the control room. As I went out, I changed the code so for those who think can escape with this door, knows the code no more. I ran away so fast that I was able to find the exist. When I finally got out, it was nighttime and I was able to see the moon and the stars. As I went in a proper distance, I heard the screams of those lunatic scientist. They were calling for help but I just laughed silently at their pitiful screams. Then the control room exploded and it even made things worst. The remaining tried their way to get out. But as I told you all, my plan is full proof. So I succeeded in avenging the children and bringing thosd lunatic scientists in their place...at the depths of hell.**_

**-Masamune's P.O.V-**

I was just beyond shocked at what I just heard. I could even feel the tension in this room. The two of us were now sitting in the dining room with opposite positions.

"Y-you're experimented!" I whispered out of shock.

"And not a virgin too. They're too rough and such assholes. Don't worry, the past is in the past." she said as she smiled. "Actually, I could have killed myself since I finally did what I should have done in those five years."

I looked back at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You should have not seen me today for I should have died in that storm. But luckly, someone found me."

"Do continue, please."

**-Nika's P.O.V-**

_**Where was I? Oh yes...After that, I ran away as far as I can, and to also let death take me. I finally did it...so what is the reason that I'm living? But it seems that mother nature chose its own course. The perfect sunny day turned hot, and by night, turned into a horrible storm. The winds blew hard as I shivered in the cold rain. So I stopped my tracks and just sit there waiting. Waiting for a miracle, or waiting for death to take me. The storm kept going as I shivered at the cold. But I didn't bother it anyway, for I know death will soon take me. Reality hurts like hell, but I know that I just have to accept it all. Then there is something that I didn't expect to happen in my entire life. A coat was now on my head as it covered me from the rain. I looked up and saw my saviour. He was also wet but he didn't mind. But as I looked into his eyes, there is something that reflected to me.**_

_**Sadness?**_

_**Despair?**_

_**Hopeless?**_

_**I was too tired to do something. But I was shocked when he carried me in his back as he ran with me. I don't know that such a person still exist and is now helping me. But even though time is short, he treated me with love and kindness. Like a true parent, he fed me, gave me a home, treated me like I'm so precious in this world. But there too did I forget my old fucking name and started a new one.**_

_**"They called me N1K4. Those scientists did..." I said as I revealed him my past. But with a smile, he hugged me with warmth and love. It was too much to me...there I felt those wet liquid in my face. I was crying...with joy in my heart. For I have just found someone who will love me. He was just like a father to me.**_

_**"My child, from now on...your name shall be Onodera Nikana, or Nika, my daughter." his voice reflected love and kindness all over. "Don't worry little one. I will never hurt you. You'll always be safe in my arms and I will make sure of it until my final breath."**_

**-Masamune's P.O.V-**

I smiled as I just heard what Ritsu did. Just to adopt a little girl was the proof that I needed that Ritsu is still himself. Filled with kindness, love, compassion, and selflessness towards others. That's why I love him. Even though there are times when he's quite a feisty one.

"You're lucky you've found a loving father, Nika." I said.

"Meh, I'm gonna have two fathers if your relationship still last long. Which I know it will." Nika chuckled. "For what I know, you're one hard seme and papa's a stubborn yet cute (you said) uke."

I laughed at that comment.

"Oh yeah...there's still more-"

"I'm home!" we heard Ritsu's voice.

Nika then whispered to me, "We'll talk later."

She then ran towards Ritsu as she hugged her. Ritsu smiled as she saw his daughter. He then looked at me and blushed red.

"W-what are you looking at?"

I chuckled, "Oh nothing, my waifu~"

"Don't call me that, baka! Now help me set up!"

I stood up, "Of course, my waifu~"

"Shut up, baka!"

I just chuckled and helped him set up the table. I really do love him. Nothing more and nothing less. If I wanted his love back, then I have to work hard for it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-Nika's P.O.V-**

"Papa, where are you going?" I asked him as I saw him at the door.

"I have to meet your Aunt today, Nika. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." he said.

Just then, Takano-san came by my side, "Just be careful, Ritsu. Keep your phone open, we may call you."

"Of course I know that." he said as he looked away. But of course, I can see the blush in his face. -Smirks-

I looked at Takano-san and saw that he was also smirking. "Have a safe trip." we said in unison as papa took his leave.

I then grab Takano-san's hand as we sat at the bedroom. Just to be safe so papa wouldn't try to eavesdrop on us. We both sat down, Takano at the bed and me on a chair.

"Could you continue?" he asked.

"Of course." I said as I sighed.

_**Papa treats me with great care and love after he found me. Thanks to my uncle's (Papa's uncle) influence (since he works at a court in England) he was able to pull some strings and I was legally his daughter. He understood me and papa well that he knew my case. So he made sure that papa would or can legally adopt me. But it was the best day of my life when it finally came true. I was finally free from those nightmares that I began to open up. Of course, I also found out about papa's sexuality but I don't give a fvck about that. Who cares...it's love!**_

_**Okay, out of the topic...**_

_**It was two years since papa adopted me. But that memory is still fresh for how many years. Papa and I were spending our time in our Aunt's house (from his father's side). We were having a good time until someone came. When suddenly, my uncle (Papa's older cousin) opened the door and there we saw his parents. His mother was mad, and his father was disappointed. I was twelve that time, so I know what may happen and I also understood the situation. **_

_**"So pray to tell me where did you get that slut, Ritsu." His mother said with a surprisingly scary tone.**_

_**That pissed me off, totally! But he held me back and smiled at me. Then he faced his parents with a determined look.**_

_**"Excuse me but my daughter isn't a slut. Don't insult her with your words, mother." he said with venom in his tone. Which I also find it scary. It is rare for him to be sarcastic and to be angry.**_

_**"You think we don't know where she came from, Ritsu? No! We knew it all along." His father said. "You know that you won't get a child because of your sexuality! So you just went to the streets and get a child who is also a slut and a dirty animal!"**_

_**"DON'T YOU TALK TO HER THAT WAY!" he said in a menacing tone. "Like you two are the talk!"**_

_**-Slap!-**_

_**He was slapped two times by his parent as he fell on the ground. I called his name for I am worried about him. His parents just slapped him without shame. His true parents, I tell you.**_

_**"You gone far enough!" my aunt said as he helped papa up.**_

_**Then my uncle decided to take the lead. "Will you kindly leave now. I don't like violence in my own house."**_

_**"Fine." His mother said as they took her leave. His father looked at Ritsu for a bit. I didn't understand the father's look.**_

_**Pain?**_

_**Regret?**_

"_**I expect you back in Japan next year. I'll let you spend time with her. If you went back with her, expect trouble." he said as he now took his leave.**_

_**I looked back at papa and saw that he was trembling and shaking. I did what anyone would do. I hugged him and let him cry in my shoulders. He also did that to me two years ago, so I returned the favor with empathy.**_

_**That's where I started to know. He was never their favorite child. It was always like that since he was a middle child. What he doesn't know is that every night, I would sneak into his room and saw him crying, shouting, and cursing. But also, he was calling your name. It was a heartbreaking sight to see the person who brought you happiness, crying and also broken. There I knew the purpose of my abilities, to protect him. To never leave his side until the end.**_

"After that, he went back to Japan as I stayed with my older cousins and my aunt and uncle. I sometimes talk to him via email or video phone. But In just knew what happened to him because Aunt Tsukiyo talked to me." I said as I finished my story. Takano-san's eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"You know, you're not the only one who is trying to solve this." I said.

"You know?" Takano-san said.

"Two months before I came here, a letter came and this is he message." I said as I showed him the letter.

_The gears are running, the pieces are moving_

_The game has started, in which your lives are your bets_

_The name means death, this person controls_

_Piece by piece be destroyed, be the death of the your cherished one_

_So let it continue, this game of life_

_Where I am the reaper..._

"There I knew it, Akira finally started his/her move." I said.

Just then Takano stood up and went towards me. "Takano-san?"

Takano pushed me out as a large feathered dart came. It just slashed Takano-san's arm as I was safe in his arms. I quickly ran towards the dart and examined it.

I sighed, "The dart's not poisonous. It's safe."

Just then, the two of us noticed a letter attached to it. I grab the letter as we read the contents.

_I am beautiful and yet deceitful_

'What does this mean?' I thought as we re read the letter once again.

"Maybe it's a clue to know who Akira is...look, it's a riddle. Also, maybe, if we were to know some of the truth... these will reveal. I mean, you revealed your past and some of his past, it lead us to a clue."

Takano-san you're a freaking genius!

"You're right! So we must know the truth. If we do, these will appear and it will lead us to Akira." I said. "But what is the answer?"

"We'll just have to figure it out." he said. "Let's work together."

I smiled, "I agree. But let's keep this a secret towards papa."

"I know that, I don't want him to be worried." he said.

We better hurry too. For I get a feeling that time is also running. We must not waste time. If we want to finish this, we must defeat Akira in this game.

"Let's play then, Akira." I said.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-Ritsu's P.O.V-**

I finally made it to the cafe where I would meet my sister. I waited for her to arrive since I arrived ten minutes earlier. I just don't want others to be involved in this mess. This is my mistake, not theirs. This is something I must fix in which either Chiaki, Hatori, Tsukiyo, and mostly Takano-san and Nika are not involved. I want to protect them, so I kept my past a secret. Nika and Takano may have known a few, but it must be kept like that. They must not know or it may not be followed as planned. Akira wants me, but I already have a plan. If Akira wants me dead, then I'll take him/her with me. I must finish what I have planned since my brother's death. For things to be back to the way it was. Truth to be told, I already knew that this will happen, but I kept it all a secret. But it just made me feel more pain in my heart.

"Rit-nii." I looked at my right side and saw my sister. Her chestnut brown hair swayed at the winds as her sky blue eyes shine under the moon.

"Tsukiyo." I plainly said as she smiled for a bit. We went inside as we took our seats near the window. We took our orders as I begin to speak. "Why did you call me? Did I already told you that I've cut contacts with all of you."

"But mother and father were still able to call you." Tsukiyo said.

I just sighed. "They're just stubborn."

"But still...why won't you just go back?" Tsukiyo asked.

"I don't feel like I belong there. You know my life Tsukiyo. You knew how I was treated. So give me a good reason why must I go back?"

There was a pause. But then she said, "Me..."

I sighed, "Tsukiyo, I want you to have a great life. I never wanted you to be like me who felt pain. I loved you and Reito so much that I was willing to be ignored and shunned. I'm sorry if we couldn't be complete again. But we can't go back to the past and fix our mistakes. You all knew how to live. But I only know how to breathe. I forgot the meaning of life and I don't want that to happen to you. The people that are important to me are the reason that I'm still fighting. I'm sorry Tsukiyo, I truly am. It's better for it to be this way."

Then I looked at the window, "And also...I already have someone I love. That person is also added in my special ones...but that person is the reason why I still know how to love. First love...is truly a marvelous thing."

That's right. I already love him. It's just hard to confess, but there is nothing more and nothing less. I love him with all my heart. I can accept his love but I just can't express it. But he's also one of the reason I'm fighting to end all of this. So I can live with him and Nika. Where I could finally express my love. But at least I now know the answer...

I am in love-No, I love Takano Masamune, with all my heart.


End file.
